Ben 10: Ultimate Alien: Season 3 (Series Finale)
This is a season where Ben, Gwen (with a haircut, and a blue shirt, and glasses), Kevin and Elena will make a combat against Vilgax. Characters *Ben Tennyson (Yuri Lowenthal) - graduated, and now a Plumber for the summer *Gwen Tennyson (Tara Strong) *Kevin Levin (Greg Cipes) *Air Force Lieutenant Axel (Bumper Robinson) *Elena Validus (Tia Texada) *Grandpa Max (Paul Eiding) *Julie Yamamoto (Vvyan Pham) *Orson Teen (Yuri Lowenthal) *Jonathan Teen (Jim Meskimen) Secondary Characters *Professor Eugene Paradox (David McCallum) *Azmuth (Jeff Bennett) *Cooper Daniels (Chris Pratt) *Eunice Daniels (Molly Quinn) - held hostage by Vilgax, Psyphon, Sevenseven, Vulkanus, Kraab and Sunder *Jimmy Jones (Scott Menville) - Ben's pal after he received a signal watch to call Ben for an emergency *Pierce Wheels (Adam Wylie) - Now a group with Rex's friends: **Skwydd (Jason Marsden) **Tuck (Dante Basco) **Cricket (Vvyan Pham) **Circe (Tara Sands) *Rex Salazar (Daryl Sabara) *Dr. Rebecca Holiday (Grey DeLisle) *Bobo Haha (John DiMaggio) *Agent Six (Wally Kurth) *Noah Nixon (Fred Savage) *White Knight (J.K. Simmons) *Kai Green (Andrea Baker) - Alan Albright's girlfriend *The Outsiders (Kevin's old gang, who are mad at him for leaving them in the cold, and for making deals with the Forever Knights and the Highbreed): **Scratch (Logan Miller, the one with the mohawk, he uses a piece of Taeydnite to scratch things, his powers are to go like a Crab like being) **Trinity (Caitlyn Taylor Love, Scratch's girlfriend, raven hair with bangs and ponytail, her powers are to multiply) **Metal-Mash (Bumper Robinson, the black guy with piercings and bald hair, his powers are similar to Mon*Star's ultimate form but Black and white, and uses them for good!) **Blade (Drew Nelson, the pale skin guy who uses his knife around and is shared the Taeydnite with Scratch, he has an interest in Julie, his powers are To cause Phantom abilities!) **Neon-A (Tara Strong, Kevin's ex-girlfriend from the saturn colony, who has blond hair and blue eyes, she is mad at him for leaving her out at the cold, and she comforted will with Pierce, as his new girlfriend, her powers are Neon energy) *Argit (Alexander Polinsky) *Adrian France (Kyle Hybert) - black hair, and the father of Tyler, Kyle and Sunny, uncle of Ben and Gwen *Leona Tennyson (Mary Elizabeth McGlynn) - red hair, and mother of Tyler, Kyle and Sunny, aunt of Ben and Gwen, sister of Carl and Frank *Kyle Tennyson (Jesse McCartney) *Tyler Tennyson - Ben's baby cousin and Kyle's baby brother *Ben 10,000 (Yuri Lowenthal) *Future Gwen Tennyson (Jennifer Hale) *Future Elena Validus (Kelly Ripa) *Bianca Tennyson (Tara Strong) **Heatblast (Grey DeLisle) **Swampfire (Elizabeth Daily) **Ultimate Swampfire (Elizabeth Daily) **Big Chill (Nika Futterman) **Brainstorm (Kath Saucie) **NRG (Tara Strong) *Garth Tennyson (Yuri Lowenthal) *Caitlyn Levin (Kari Wahlgren) *Eric Validus (Kirby Morrow) *Maxine Tennyson (Pat Carrol) *Julien Yamamoto (James Sie) *Azma (Andrea Martin) Villains *Vilgax/Lord Ricoronis (James Remar) - The Main Antagonist of Season 3, in the Aftermath of the season 2 finale, he has captured Eunice, so he can use his machine to absorb her secret power, and realizes that he still has Diagon's powers with the Estorica serving as his new army, he plans to avenge his Father to restore Vilgaxia to normal with Diagon's powers! **Psyphon (Dee Bradley Baker) **Sevenseven (Dee Bradley Baker) **Vulkanus (John DiMaggio) **Kraab (Jeff Bennett) **Sunder (Powers Boothe) *The Pack: **Van Kleiss (Troy Baker) - Leader **Biowulf (Troy Baker) **Skalamander (John DiMaggio) *Albedo (Yuri Lowenthal) **Evil Way Big (Yuri Lowenthal) *Forever Knights: **Forever Queen La (Tara Platt **Sir Eustice (Maurice LaMarche) **Lady Hale (Kath Soucie) *Scar (Clancy Brown) - main antagonist of the the series finale! *Rojo (Jennifer Hale) - reforms *Michelle Morningstar (Jennifer Hale) *Marcus, Francis and Louis (Scottie Ray, Jennifer Hale and Khary Payton) - have the same tone, personality and clothing of Max, Laura and Steve from Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders, they are 'scientists' who want to make money off of the Ultimatrix, when Ben and Kevin were babysitting Ben's cousins, Kyle and Tyler, they kidnapped them *Tetrax Shard (Dave Fennoy) - reveals to Ben that he was the cause of Vilgaxia slowly falling apart, just to get even Aliens *Heatblast (Steven Blum) *Wildmutt (Frank Welker) *Diamondhead (Jim Ward) *XLR8 (Jim Ward) *Grey Matter (Tom Kenny) *Fourarms (Richard McGonagle) *Stinkfly (Dee Bradley Baker) *Ripjaws (Fred Tatasciore) *Upgrade (Yuri Lowenthal) *Ghostfreak (Steven Blum) *Cannonbolt (Fred Tatasciore) *Wildvine (Jim Ward) *Benwolf (Troy Baker) *Benmummy (Richard Green) *Benvicktor (Michael Dorn) *Upchuck (Bill Fagerbakke) *Ditto (Rob Paulsen) *Way Big (Fred Tatasciore) *Eye Guy (Dee Bradley Baker) *Buzzshock (Kim Mai Guest) *Swampfire (Ogie Banks) *Echo Echo (Corey Burton) *Humungousaur (Kevin Michael Richardson) *Jetray (Jim Cummings) *Big Chill (Mark Hamill) *Chromastone (Jimmy Zopi) *Brainstorm (Corey Burton) *Spidermonkey (Frank Welker) *Goop (Ogie Banks) *Alien X (Yuri Lowenthal) *Lodestar (Troy Baker) *Rath (John DiMaggio) *Nanomech (Wally Wingert) *Water Hazard (Clancy Brown) *Terraspin (Bill Fagerbakke) *NRG (Jim Ward) *Armodrillo (Steven Blum) *Ampfibian (Tom Kenny) *Fasttrack (Jason Spizak) *ChamAlien (Charlie Adler) *Eatle (Wally Wingert) *Clockwork (Patrick Warbutton) *Jury Rigg (Charlie Adler) *Sonic Rex (Steven Blum) *Goony (Matt Frewer) *Blacklash (Cam Clarke) *Spitter (Kevin Michael Richardson) *Arcticguana (Tom Kane) *Shocksquatch (Ed Asner) *Phantom Bird (John DiMaggio) *El Chupacabra (Jim Cummings) *GatorCroc (Kevin Michael Richardson) *Leviathan (Mark Hamill) *Firehorn (Charlie Adler) *Venosapien (Dee Bradley Baker) *Ultimate Swampfire (Ogie Banks) *Ultimate Echo Echo (Corey Burton) *Ultimate Humungousaur (Kevin Michael Richardson) *Ultimate Big Chill (Mark Hamill) *Ultimate Spidermonkey (Frank Welker) *Ultimate Cannonbolt (Fred Tatasciore) *Ultimate Wildmutt (Frank Welker) *Ultimate Way Big (Fred Tatasciore) Episodes Category:Series